


The Clothes On Her Back

by Poichan



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), CCEscortAu, Camp Camp - Freeform, Escort Service, F/F, F/M, Feels, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poichan/pseuds/Poichan
Summary: Before Jun became an escort, she lived a normal life. She had a mother but they faced many financial problems. Her father had already passed away a long time ago so Jun always made sure her mother was taken care of. Soon after Jun graduated from High School, everything fell apart. Her mother became very ill and with the lack of money, she couldn’t receive the treatment she needed... With no one left,  Jun was alone with only a pillow and the clothes on her back.During her daily struggles, Jun encounters a mysterious yet elegant woman (Jen) who gives her an opportunity to make a sustainable living as an escort. Of course, Jun has some repercussions later accepts her offer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okie, This is my first time putting my fanfic up but I hope you all enjoy it!!

The Clothes on Her Back 

 

“WARNING: FINAL NOTICE BEFORE EVICTION!!” The sign posted in big, bold letters was the first thing Jun saw as she came face to face with her front door in the small apartment. Her stomach dropped and her mind began to race to try to pinpoint the last time she paid the rent. She could've sworn she paid the bill for last month already or rather she kept telling herself that. It wasn't long before her landlord; a short old Jamaican lady emerged from her apartment and saw Jun standing motionless in front of her door. She sighed quietly not wanting to say anything. She didn’t know what to say. She had known Jun and her parents since she was little. From seeing her play outside in the parking lot with the other neighborhood kids from her window to seeing her pose for pictures with her high school diploma. 

It was just Jun and her mother by then. Her father had been long gone and money was hard to come by. After Jun graduated, her mother had begun to grow ill. The endless working and stress caught up with her and took a toll on her health as a result.   
Jun knew that she’d have to work more in order to pay for the medicine required. As her mother’s illness progressed, she could see Jun following in her footsteps; working constantly and stressing over almost everything. She didn’t want Jun to end up ill as well. One night while Jun was tucking her in bed, she grabbed her hand and told her that at the rate she was going, she would end up ill herself. “You need to be strong for me and survive and once you have survived, you can finally live.” Jun simply nodded and made changes. She reduced her hours and spent more of her time with her mother during her final days. 

“Juna…?”   
“...JUNA!” 

The landlord called out to her as she tugged on her shirt.   
Jun quickly shook her head the faced the small woman. She had been so lost in thought, she couldn’t seem to let the right words leave her mouth she just let out a   
monotoned “Huh?” quickly regretting it hoping she didn’t come off as rude. The landlord stared at Jun then at the door with a grim expression. 

“They must have just put this up while you were workin’....” she said.   
“......”   
The landlord sighed again and began to walk back to her apartment. “Listen, I   
can put in a word for ya at a local shelter but that’s best I can d-” 

Before she could finish her sentence, Jun had already walked inside and packed what she could in a bag. Before she left, she took one final look at the small apartment that contained so many memories. She then remembered: “Be strong and survive. Once you   
have survived, you can finally live.” Jun gave the room a small nod and closed the door for the last time. She dropped her key off to the landlord and walked out. With her bag   
on her side and the clothes on her back, she left the life she knew behind.


	2. They Call Her Jen

It had been 5 months since Jun left the apartment. Night after night, she’d lay on the park bench. Sleeping was difficult with the unknowing predicaments surrounding her.   
Whether it be other homeless people or the authorities, she was constantly on watch and if she had to, she was ready regardless. Food was hard to get but not impossible.   
She made sure to be the first of few at the city church every Tuesday morning to grab as much as she can. There was issue becoming known to Jun that she couldn’t control.   
As the days turned into weeks, the once mild weather began to rear its cold head. Jun knew she wouldn’t last in cold weather. She had to do something. 

It was an unusually colder night in the city. The chill caused to Jun to shiver violently on the bench. She took a few deep breaths and repeated to herself quietly. 

“Survive..” 

“Survive……” 

“sure…..” 

With that, Jun gave in to the now almost, soothing chill and fell asleep. For the first time in so long, she slept. The relaxing feeling was quickly interrupted when she heard murmurs. She woke up to 3 homeless men surrounding her. Before any of them could advance, she sprang up and ran off as fast as she could knocking one down in the process. As she ran, she heard them trailing behind yelling angrily. She continued to run before she saw the light of a gas station convenience store in the distance. Without   
hesitation, she ran in and hid behind one the aisles. She had lost them. She sighed in relief then got up and walked out not paying attention to the other patrons and their slightly surprised expression. As she exited, a low yet smooth voice cooed. 

“My, my, you sure caused a bit of a little scene didn’t you..” 

Jun quickly looked over to see a slightly taller woman lighting her cigarette. She wore a flowing, silk magenta dress and sheer pink scarf. Her hair was in a clean bun and was strangely colored two shades of blonde. Her eyes were a clear ocean blue with a hint of green. It was as if she climbed out of 1950s Hollywood, she was Glamorous. Jun couldn’t stop staring at her and the woman studied Jun as well. The woman then smiled. 

“Do you smoke?..” She asked offering one to Jun along with her lighter.” 

“Y-yeah... Thank you.” Jun replied taking the cigarette. She then put it between her lips and tried to ignite the lighter beginning to fluster a bit as the flame kept going out. The woman couldn’t help but chuckle at Jun before taking her lighter back and igniting her own. She then leaned in close to Jun’s face and touched her cigarette butt with Jun’s. With that, Jun froze as The woman leaned back and looked up at the night sky. After a few puffs, The woman spoke again. 

“So.. it seems you must be running from something, yes?..” She asked looking at   
Jun. 

“...I guess you can say that..” she said not knowing what to say next to the mysterious woman. All she could think was how flawless this woman was and how Jun was a mere peasant compared to her. 

“Hm.. interesting…. A pretty girl like yourself shouldn’t have to run from   
anything.” 

“Heh, Maybe you’re ri- wait... p-pretty..? 

The woman chuckled again she found Jun’s demeanor was absolutely adorable. 

“That's right my dear… in fact... You wouldn’t be interested in a little proposition…   
would you?” 

“A proposition?...” 

The woman smiled then nodded. Once she finished her cigarette, she handed   
Jun a card.   
“My name is Jen. I have a business that gives lovely girls like you the opportunity   
to use your looks and physique to your advantage and get paid by high-status   
individuals. With the state you’re in, I’d say that this is your saving grace.” 

“Sounds like you’re glamorizing the job of becoming some hooker,” Jun said chuckling softly. 

Jen’s smile disappeared. She scowled at Jun very offended at her remark.   
“Hooker is such a disgusting term… they’re cheap and will do just about anything for the common denominator and what do they get in after their work is done? Nothing but a   
back-hand or worse by a lowly bastard of a man….. That is far from the business I conduct. My girls are given the utmost respect and are my treasures…. I care for them   
and as long as they’re loyal to me, I return the deed.” Her face relaxed. “I see you and your options are very limited, my dear... I just want to help..” Jen then extended her hand out. “Won’t you let me?” 

Jun opened her mouth in opposition but then stopped herself. She looked down at Jen’s hand. She didn’t like the idea of lowering herself to such a taboo status but what else could she do? Sure, she had aspirations and a life goal but those were as good as dead at the moment. As she saw it, she had nothing to lose and was given a choice. Survive or Perish.. Jun took a deep breath. 

“......I’ll do it…” Jun said taking Jen’s hand. 

“I’m glad to see you’ve made the right choice my dear…. Also, I must know..   
What’s your name?..” 

“Junab-... Jun.. you can just call me Jun.” 

“Jun… hm. Interesting name… well then, let’s go and get you cleaned up, Jun.”   
Jen said smiling. The two women then walked off. Jun looked back at the gas sstation beforelooking back forward. So much was going through her head. About the past,   
now, and this woman they call Jen.


End file.
